Depois da chuva vem o beijo
by Jolie Black Uchiha
Summary: o que acontece quando gina adentra em hogwarts toda molhada por causa da chuva la fora e acaba trombando com um certo loiro? briga , briga , briga, mais briga e algo a mais que nao e briga...


A chuva começara de repente em pingos pequenos e em pouca quantidade , logo foi se intensificando, até virar um temporal.Foi tão rápida a mudança de tempo que Gina nem teve tempo de recolher seus materiais do enorme jardim de Hogwarts, já que estava estudando lá .

Em passos largos e rápidos ela adentrou no castelo, seus cabelos e suas vestes já estavam encharcados sem contar os seus livros que nem pareciam livros mais. Ao ver o seu estado Gina se irritou , aliáis quem não se irritaria?

Seu cabelo que antes estava perfeitamente arrumado agora estava todo molhado e suas vestes que antes estavam passadas e engomadas agora toda cheias de terra e encharcada,

ou seja Gina tinha todo o direito de estar irritada e em meios de bufos "se já não bastasse tudo aquilo que ela estava passando agora um infeliz dera uma trombada nela ",foi esse o pensamento dela.

e quase que ela caiu de cara no chão. Mas ao ouvir uma voz bem familiar

desejou que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho ou melhor um pesadelo.

- Olha por onde anda Weasley, agora além de pobre e cega?

- Quê, tem alguma coisa insignificante falando comigo?

- Quê que é , ta irritadinha porque o Potter não foi proteger a Weasleyzinha da chuva?

- Não preciso que ninguém me proteja de nada, sei me virar muito bem sozinha, ao contrário de algumas pessoas , que precisam que seus capaxos façam coisas que esse alguém podia muito bem fazer ele mesmo.

- Não se refira a mim como um "ALGUÉM" , aprenda a tratar um Malfoy do jeito que ele deve ser tratado. Ah me esqueci que você é uma Weasley sem cultura e nojentinha , que você não tem capacidade mental para entender o que eu estou falando. Mas não se preocupe isso é uma das características de um Weasley pobre de dinheiro e de pensamento.

-Não fui eu que quase repetiu de ano e que o papai teve que vir na escola pedir a Dumbledore que me passase de ano.

- Não se entrometa em assuntos que não é da sua conta Weasley fêmea.

- Doninha albina

- Adoradora de trouxas

- Prepotente

- Cabeça de fósforo

- aaaaaaaa já chega eu não vou ficar gastando meu tempo preciosíssimo com um Malfoy metido.

- Ah é porque o irmãozinho vai ficar preocupado com a pequenina GINAREVA se ela não avisar que não se afogou com a chuva.

-Meu nome não é GINAREVA, é GINEVRA!

-Aaaaaaaaaa dá no mesmo, é horrível do mesmo jeito.

-E o seu que é Draco, eu nunca ouvi falar em uma pessoa que se chame Draco.

- Claro você é sem cultura e aliáis eu sou único e o resto e xerox ,cabeça de fósforo.

- Você é insuportável Draco Malfoy. -Gina começou a andar.

- Você também é super adorável GINAVEVA.- Draco andava atrás dela.

- Escuta bem o que eu vou falar. - Ela se virou e ficou com o dedo indicador 

bem perto do nariz de Draco de tão perto que eles estavam.

- Eu não vou repetir MEU NOME NÃO É GINAREVA E NEM GINAVEVA É GINEVRAAAA. - Se virou e continuou a andar.

- Continua sendo um nome esquisito.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião.

- Não preciso de pergunta para dar resposta.- Gina se virou de novo .

- Então por que você não me faz um favor? Fica ai falando sozinho ,já que você não precisa de pergunta para dar resposta, e me deixa ir porque se você ainda não percebeu eu estou toda molhada prontinha para ganhar um resfriado. Faça a sua boa ação do dia .- e continuou a andar.

-Pois bem , invés de pegar um simples resfriado que pegue logo uma pneomonia e morra e leve junto com você aquele BROCHA do testa rachada.- terminando essa frase Draco virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção oposta de Gina.

Gina que já estava um pouco longe de Draco virou-se para ele com seu rosto pegando fogo de tanta raiva respirou fundo e começou a gritar.

- Não fale assim do harry . -ela gritava seu tom era de ordem.

Draco ficou de frente para ela: - o que? que ele é brocha? isso toda Hogwarts sabe Weasley.

- Como se você provasse da fruta!

-Olha aqui Weasley nunca mais volte a repetir isso escutou bem ou além de pobre , cega e surda? A única coisa de viadinho que tem aqui e aquele seu namoradinho.

- Você não sabe de nada Malfoy ele é mais macho do que você.

- Disso eu duvido, mas não e só eu , todo mundo duvida da masculinidade do Potter, só você que ainda insiste no mesmo erro, também o que esperar de uma grifinória?

-Não me provoque Malfoy!

- E se eu provocar o que você vai fazer? - Draco veio se aproximando - Vai chamar o otário do seu irmão pra te defender?

- Já disse que sei me virar muito bem sozinha, e por que você ta me olhando assim? - ela disse franzindo a testa.

- Tá com medo Weasley? - ele estava a olhando com uma sombrancelha levantada e um sorriso no canto da boca , e continuava se aproximando.

- ha, ha, medo de um frangote como você? - ela disse meio nervosa

Draco já estava bem perto de Gina, deu uma pausa para um suspiro que Draco sempre dava antes de fazer uma coisa bem importante , e continuou a falar...

- E o que vai acontecer... - Draco se aproximava devagar agora , com aquela cara de sarcástico que só ele sabia fazer. -se o irmãozinho nojento da Weasley nojenta souber que eu... - ele a cada momento se aproximava mais. - souber que eu... - ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo molhado do rosto da menina e botou atrás da orelha dela , então aproximou seus lábios até à orelha de Gina e sussurou bem devagar.- souber que eu... 

A ruiva tremeu das pontas dos dedos até a cabeça , ele se afastou um pouco e agora seu alvo era a boca da menina e então disse bem perto dos lábios de Gina quase se tocando.

-Souber que eu á beijei.- e então ele foi se inclinando para ter um contato com os lábios da ruiva , que por sua vez meio que fugia dos dele; mas até que ela sentiu os lábios quentes de Draco tocando nos dela , seus olhos já estavam fechados e Gina estremecia á cada movimento , seus corpos estavam colados até que Draco foi aprofundando o beijo e passou seus braços pela cintura fina de Gina .

Ela se mantia parada , não sabia o que fazer, o beijo era bom mas a pessoa não era a certa, o estinto pedia para ela se render àquele beijo afinal tava muito bom , mas sua cabeça pedia para parar ." o que fazer?"

Draco por sua vez estava se deliciando com aquilo não pelo fato de estar beijando Gina Weasley ,mas por estar provocando-a mais ainda. Ele percebeu o nervosismo da ruiva e não perdeu tempo aprofundou mais ainda o beijo e puxou-a pela cintura mais para perto do corpo dele, até que Gina se rendeu ao encanto dele.

O beijo estava muito bom para ambos que agora nem parecia um beijo decente parecia até um querendo desintupir o outro ou coisa assim. Draco não soltava a cintura da ruiva e Gina deixava suas mãos sobre o ombro musculoso de Draco ,até que Gina o empurou separando seus corpos. Seu rosto estava vermelho de tanta vergonha e ao mesmo tempo raiva, ela não sabia o que fazer ,o que dizer, como fazer e como dizer; emburrou a cara e começou a dar socos nas costas e ombros de Draco, pra ela onde pegar pegou.

- Quê que você pensa que ta fazendo?Eu não sou essas piranhas que você "PEGA" e depois nem olha direito para a cara delas.

- Calma Weasley eu só estava te provando a minha masculinidade.

- Você não podiar provar em outra garota? Eu sou comprometida. -agora os murros era só de vez em quando.

- Hum vai falar que não gostou? - ela fez uma cara de desentendida - vai falar que o beijo do potter e melhor? confessa Weasley a minha pegada é bem melhor do que a do cicatriz.- Ele fazia a mesma cara de antes e andava igual a antes tambem ,isso deixou Gina nervosa.

- Para seu governo .- ela disse dando passos para trás. - O beijo do meu namorado e a pegada do meu namorado é bem melhor do que a sua, tá?

- Seu namorado? - Draco parou de andar - seu namorado? aquilo lá é frutinha Weasley, aquilo lá só gosta de homem para não entrar em detalhes.

- ha, ha , tá bom, de viadinho aqui só tem você e seu grupinho de sonserinos idiotas.

- Sonserina tá na veia vai a P quem odeia, e além do mais antes sonserina do que um brocha.

- Sabe do que mais ,eu vou para o meu dormitório, porque você já cansou a minha beleza.- ela já ia se virando, mais voltou a fitar o loiro . - e ai de você se sair espalhando por ai o que aconteceu aqui ; eu conto a Dumbledore quem foi que botou fogo na sala dele , quem colocou carrapatos na roupa da professora Trelawney e que foi você quem sumiu com a Madame Nora.

- Nós já a devolvemos!

- Não interessa você fica de bico calado e eu não falo nada , ou então vão sofrer consequências sérias. -deu uma última olhada para Draco e se virou e começou a andar.

- Tô morrendo de medo "GINACREVA"!

FIM

e ai , gostaram?

olha gente essa fic e uma das milhares de brigas de D/G eu nao tenho muita paciencia de ficar escrevendo fic por isso fiz uma que tem um capitulo so

e tambem o que eu adoro nas fics de D/G sao as brigas eu adoroooooooo adoro ,adoro .

essa e minha primeira fic por isso dêem um desconto valeu?

e nao se esqueçam de deixar review

um beijao para minha beta CAROLINE

e para meus brothers

min zabini

d.m

b.z

xau 


End file.
